Katsudon
by AbaraiKuchiki
Summary: A small recount of the events that have happened on Yuri! on Ice until now... with a lemon twist. HAPPY BIRTHDAY YURI! 11/29! Best day to post this fic!


" _Just 3 more jumps and I will have perfectly landed all of them! Viktor will finally be impressed_ " Yuri said in his mind while gliding on the ice. His movements were more fluid than usual.

" _Now for the triple salchow,_ " he continued, thinking and preparing for the last set of jumps. He was going to show Viktor that he could repeat that impressive performance of "On Love: Eros" as he had done against Yurio.  
" _Viktor… Viktor…_ " The voices kept getting louder inside his head and his heart started to beat faster than ever. It felt as if his chest was going to explode at any moment. "C _oncentrate! I'm just nervous because I haven't been able to make another perfect performance… what's going on? I'm losing my concentration…Viktor… Viktor_ " Yuri's silent screams kept resonating in his head as he jumped high and barely managed to make the three loops needed.  
" _I made it… but now it's time for the next jump_ " As Yuri quickly jumped a second time, he took a glance of Viktor. He was gently moving a small strand of his silver hair away from his left eye. Those gorgeous and piercing blue eyes looking directly at him and that stern façade completed fixed on Yuri's whole body.  
" _His eyes… they are… so… hypnotizing…_ " And as if fate would have it, Yuri was completely distracted and fell face first on the ice.  
"IT HURTS!" Yuri screamed loudly while rubbing his nose and seeing all the blood coming from it. He tried to prop himself up without making a mess on the ice.  
"This is the fifth time you have been unable to complete your routine… Yuri-chan" Viktor said with his monotone voice as he extended his hand to help the young man stand up. He then proceeded to shove tissues inside Yuri's nostrils, despite the loud complaints.

"I'm really sorry… Viktor… I really don't know what's happening." Yuri apologized without daring to even look up and see his coach directly in the eyes.

"You were able to complete an excellent performance against Yurio but now it's as if you are no better than an amateur. Yuri… I think I have an idea of what it's happening to you…," Viktor spoke softly while grabbing Yuri's chin and lifting it up until their eyes finally met, he slowly began getting his whole body closer to Yuri's. Their lips almost touching, so close that they could both hear each other's breathing. "You forgot my command, Yuri? I told you I wanted you to seduce me with your Eros."

"Wait…what!" Yuri immediately snapped out of the trance he was in and pushed away from Viktor, falling back on the ice and using his hands to drag himself away.  
"I…I didn't forget! But…" His tone immediately changed from surprised to confused and disappointed. "I don't know what's wrong with me". Yuri slapped his face lightly with both hands. Touching the cold ice-like touch made him realize he couldn't stay there anymore. He stood up and skated out of the rink in defeat. He sat down on the bench and began to untie the laces on his skates, then sluggishly put on his normal shoes, picked up his backpack and walked away from the building, without saying anything else. As he stepped outside, the cold air hit his now-flushed cheeks. He walked down the stairs and felt the tears pouring down his face. He brushed them aside with the back of his hand and then ran away as fast as he could.

"Yuri…" back on the ice rink, Viktor was confused after seeing this type of behavior from his mentee. He had noticed slight changes in Yuri's personality since they both met, but certainly he never expected him to walk out like this. Or maybe this was his personality after all. Viktor realized that, indeed, he did not know much about Yuri. Ever since he came to Japan with the firm objective to become his coach, he had tried to be closer to Yuri, but it was as if trying to approach a feral cat, a really cute kitten, but still very unpredictable at times. Viktor picked up his belongings and walked back to Yuri's house, hoping to be able to talk to the young man.  
He slid the front door opened and greeted "Tadaima!" but it was received with a sepulchral silence. There was nobody in the house of course, because it wasn't even midday and everybody was out running errands in preparation for the customers that would crowd the onsen later in the day.

"I guess I'll check if Yuri is in his room." He said aloud while walking down the familiar hall that lead to the young man's room. He knocked a few times before speaking once again "Yuuuuuri-chan… don't tell me you came back to sleep! Let's go back to practice." Viktor said in a cheerful tone and slid the door open in a quick movement, but there was nothing in the room. Viktor let out a loud sigh and walked inside the room, closing the door behind him.  
"After all… I don't know much about Yuri or where he would go after a rough patch like what's been happening recently." He sat on Yuri's bed and stood up once, then sat one more time and stood up once again.  
"Yuri's bed certainly makes a funny noise. Maybe he's having problems sleeping and that's why he cannot concentrate while skating." He squatted in front of the bed and introduced his hand in between the futon, then pulled something out from it. It was a black book, nothing more than a journal. He flipped through the pages unconsciously and put it back where he had found it, but this time the tips of his lean fingers touched something else. He pulled both the book and the rest of the papers out.  
"Posters?" He was honestly surprised to see so many posters of himself. Viktor took a look around the room and now saw the small marks on the walls where all those posters had been placed. How did he not see it before! Those posters had been recently removed.  
"Maybe this book will tell me more about Yuri. I know it's private… but as his coach I need to know more about him" Viktor said on the bed one more time and opened the book slowly. The first few pages seemed like a journal where Yuri kept track of all his jumps, his success rate with each and the hours of practice he had for each day. There wasn't much that Viktor couldn't have inferred by just being Yuri's coach. He was about to give up on reading it, had it not been for a small picture of young Viktor that fell from between the pages.  
"I knew Yuri was a fan, but I didn't think it was this much. I guess I don't realize how much people admire my skills as an ice skater." He opened the book around the same page where the picture had fallen and began to read. His gorgeous blue eyes opening wide a small smile drawing on his lips.

" _I got a poodle today. His name is Vii-chan, it's short for Viktor. I guess it's the closest I will ever be to having Viktor with me... having a dog just like his._ "  
Viktor gazed into the wall and shrugged saying aloud " Somehow this reminds me of some anime about an English Earl and his demonic butler...what was it now? Oh, never mind."  
He continued to flip through the pages while murmuring the words written in the journal. Every page had a small reference to Viktor, whether it was to wildly praise his performances or to charmingly describe his admiration for him. " _At the grand prix today and after ending in such a bad place…Viktor looked at me with those candid eyes and offered me to take a commemorative picture with him. How could I even accept an offer like that? I want to stand next to him proudly. I want him to notice me for winning… not for… what happened today._ "

"Yuri… I didn't feel pity for you, I just knew you were having a rough day. I didn't know my attempt to cheer you up made you feel worst." Viktor continued talking, wishing Yuri was there to listen to this, or at least so they could speak more about the feelings conveyed in this journal. The entries seemed to stop after that for about a year. The next entry was in April, the writing on the pages seemed erratic and Viktor was barely able to make any sense of it "IT CANNOT BE! IT CANNOT BE! MY LIFE IS RUINED… THEY… THEY… UPLOADED IT!" Viktor glanced at the date one more time and noticed it was exactly a day before he had taken a flight to Japan to become Yuri's coach. He understood now what those words meant.  
" _HE is here. HE is here in my house. I couldn't utter a word when I saw him in the onsen. He stood up in front of me and I was immediately mesmerized by his toned, dripping wet body. I have seen so many naked people in this onsen… it's something natural to me… and yet when I saw Viktor's body, it was as if Apollo's embodiment was standing in front of me, ME! A mere mortal!"_ Viktor chuckled lightly and blushed a little, he had never imagined someone describing him as a God. He knew he could be one but he was aware it was just his narcissism speaking.  
 _"He is here to become my coach. No matter how much I tried to convinced him to go away, he already moved in his stuff to my house. I'm so nervous… I'm so confused… I'm so…happy. I am trying to understand what he would get out of being my coach but until now I don't see it. His quirky attitude is so difficult to understand sometimes!"_  
Every page after that focused on describing how hard Yuri was training under Viktor and how elated this made him feel. And then there was a different tone in the writing regarding their activities in the afternoon. Visiting places around Haseda, eating delicious food with Viktor, watching him from far away as he relaxed in the onsen and then decided to stretch. " _Today, Viktor was a little drunk and knocking on my door, telling me that as my coach, he wants to learn more about me and that we should sleep in the same room! Good thing I removed all those posters from my walls the day he arrived. He opened the door and jumped on my bed immediately without asking! What would he have thought if he saw all those posters!... and then… he fell asleep on top of me. My heart was racing through all this. I tried waking him up, but to no avail, he was completely gone. I can't complain… I felt so happy looking down at seeing his face resting on my chest. His silver hair all messy and covering his face, I used my fingers to slowly rearranged it. His hair smells so delicious, I couldn't help but blush while doing this. It was my dream come true, for so many years I looked at him from afar and now he was here in the same bed as me. I focused on his creamy white skin, I ran my fingers through it, he seemed to be waking up but it was just to move a little bit in his sleep. Somehow his yukata always falls out of place, and this time was so glad for it, I could see his broad shoulders. I ran my hands over them and I could feel the blood pumping through my body even faster and making my face redder than a beet. I caressed his body for hours, and laughed as he snored sometimes. I laughed and I also felt the tears rolling down my cheeks because in the end… Viktor is not mine. He belongs to a different land… maybe even to a different person… He's here with me tonight but him and I are not meant to be. No matter what I want… Viktor is my coach… He will never be mine…_ "

Viktor continued reading every page diligently, hoping to learn even more about Yuri's feelings. He wrote about his extenuating training to perform "On love: Eros" to perfection. He just wanted to make Viktor proud, he wanted him to notice the improvement from the Yuri that lost his will to even skate to this new Yuri, ready to be his mentee and learn everything from him. He discussed in detail how jealous he felt, just even thinking that Yuri Plisetsky wanted Viktor to go back to Russia with him. _"I might not know anything about "Eros" but I will make sure Viktor stay here in Japan… that he stays here with me."_ The subsequent entry talked about Yuri winning with his Eros performance. "I felt it… I felt it for the first time, Eros… that Eros… is what I feel… for Viktor."  
"All the journal entries after this one… Yuri was unable to land all his jumps in a single performance. His writing changed after this moment. He sounds so defeated, so unrestful, so worried. Maybe he needs me to teach him the real Eros he's looking for." Viktor said before closing the journal, shoving it back where he found it and walking out of the room back to the ice skating rink. Somehow he knew, even though it was now late in the evening, he would find Yuri there. As he tried opening the door to the building, he noticed it was closed.

"It's a good thing I was given the keys." He used the key to open the door and silently walked inside. As he approached the rink he could hear the blades gliding over the ice. It was Yuri skating to his "On love: Eros"

 _"This time, I will be able to complete my performance with no mistakes. I will finish it this time! I know what has been interfering with me… and it's… these feelings… something I had never felt before. All this time I thought it was just admiration but having him close to me… I know what I truly feel for Viktor… and it's … not possible."_ Yuri said to himself while moving graciously around the ice. Nothing could stop him this time, he got ready for his triple salchow, landed it perfectly. He knew it was finally a perfect performance, as the music ended he smiled while panting heavily and looking up to the roof, then slowly breaking away from his stance. He could now see Viktor standing outside the rink, his arms crossed but with a small smile approving of what he had seen happen.

"You landed all your jumps this time Yuri… Let's go home and celebrate with some Katsudon" Viktor said, making Yuri's heart flutter with relief and happiness.  
"Viktor… I…"  
"Don't say anything, let's go home. We can talk there."

Dinner was as normal as ever, and of course Viktor had finished a whole bottle of sake by himself. Then both went to the onsen to relax. The cold air making it ever harder to leave the warm waters that covered them. Yuri thought that Viktor would talk to him by then, but there was nothing but silence between them. It seemed as if both had so much to think about. Yuri stepped out of the water and walked bowed politely to Viktor, "Oyasumi, Viktor" he said before walking back to his room and slipping into his bed. He kept thinking about his inability of landing all those complex jumps, about what could happen to his career and overall about what would happen if Viktor left him. That has thought made tears roll down his cheeks onto the bed. Nothing would hurt him more than losing Viktor. A noise startled Yuri. It was someone knocking on his door.

"Yuuuuri… as your coach, I will sleep here with you tonight." Viktor said opening the door and walking inside the room.  
"Viktor! I … I … please… please sleep in your own room! We prepared the biggest room in the inn for you!" The innocent lad said while shaking his hands and trying to step out of his bed, but little did he know what Viktor had planned. In one swift more, the man was standing right in front of Yuri, his warm hand placed over Yuri's chest and his whole body starting to press against him.  
"Yuri…I know the reason why you have been unable to perform to the best of your abilities" Viktor continued to push on Yuri's chest, making him fall back on the bed while propping his upper body with both hands placed now on the bed. Viktor slid his leg in between Yuri's legs and placed his knee on the bed, so close to Yuri's crotch that it made Yuri's heart begin to race. Viktor moved even closer, every inch his upper body moved forward, his knee did the same until his lips almost touched Yuri's.  
"This always happened when there's something on your mind. You are unable to find your Eros anymore. Or is it that you are scared of finally experiencing Eros?" Viktor's knee was now slightly touching Yuri's balls, which made him moan slightly and blush immediately.  
"I'm here, Yuri. I'm Eros… let me finally grant you what you've been desiring for so long" Viktor whispered before placing both hands on Yuri's face and pressing his lips against the young man's. He began kissing him passionately, barely leaving any room for them to breathe. His tongue quickly slithering inside Yuri's mouth and fighting for dominance. He moved his left hand to the back of Yuri's head, tugging on his gorgeous black hair and pressing him against him even harder, making the kiss even more passionate. Then he swiftly slid his hand down to Yuri's crotch to feel over his pants. That warm erection growing ever second as then continued to kiss. Yuri was completely taken aback. His body was reacting in ways he had never felt before. So many nights he had imagined Viktor's hand pumping his manhood and yet tonight it was finally happening. Viktor pulled away from the kiss for a second and smirked while they looked directly at each other's eyes. Yuri was trembling and breathing heavily, he opened his mouth and yet words would not come out.  
"Do you want me to stop showing you the meaning of Eros?"

"Viktor…" Yuri said shivering in pleasure as Viktor began stroking his member over his clothing. He knew this was wrong and yet it was all he had ever wished for. He had looked at Viktor from afar for such a long time and now he was here for him.  
"I…" Yuri swallowed hard while gathering his thoughts back "…need you to teach me more…" he said leaning forward one more time to lock his lips with Viktor's he didn't know what would happen next, and yet he didn't want to stop this moment.  
The older man continued kissing him while also untying Yuri's belt and quickly pulling down his pants and boxers, revealing that engorged member. He held it tight and began stroking it up and down, pumping it quick and then running the tip of his thumb over the crown, feeling warm juices starting to ooze from it.  
"Yuri…" the silver haired man said while smirking and slowly breaking the kiss and moving to Yuri's neck, kissing it slowly and biting on it in a teasing way. He continued kissing lower along his body until he placed his face between Yuri's legs. He wanted to taste him so bad, the way Yuri squirmed with every stroke making him become harder by the second. Viktor opened his mouth wide and took in all of that delicious member, sucking it hard as he moved up sliding his tongue around it as he moved down.  
Yuri moaned wildly as he felt that experienced tongue pleasuring him and feeling his erect member hitting the back of his coach's throat. He bucked his hips in unison with Viktor's movements and placed his right hand over that silky silver hair, then pushed it so the man could take him even deeper. His whole core tightening and his erection throbbing in pleasure, he knew he was about to climax.  
"Viktor! I'm about to cum!" Yuri said biting his lips and cumming inside the other's mouth. He rested his head against the wall, still bucking his hips and enjoying as Viktor sucked him dry. He opened his eyes to look at what Viktor would do with his warm seed.

Viktor swallowed the entire load while smirking and licking his lips, enjoying the delicious, warm taste. Seeing him do this made Yuri get hard almost immediately.  
"There's still more for me to show you, my little kitten" and with those words, Viktor removed his clothing entirely. Yuri blushed seeing the length and girth, it must have definitely been a Russian thing.  
Viktor gently placed his hand on young Yuri's chin and smiled, "Come here and suck on it."  
Yuri did not hesitate to follow his coach's orders and took the whole length inside his mouth. It was warm, it was throbbing and it smelled like lavender soap. Yuri was definitely an amateur at this, but did his best to suck hard and bob his head up and down as Viktor had done to him. He could hear Viktor's manly groans becoming louder as he continued to work on sucking that erection.

Viktor caressed Yuri's cheek and pushed him away a little. "Eros in the moonlit night. Let me show you what goes next" He uttered making Yuri get on all fours on the bed, completely naked and exposed to his wishes. Seeing him so fragile, so innocent made him want him even more, but also make this experience unforgettable. He reached down to the floor to look for something that he had carried in his pants. He took out a small red bottle and climbed back on the bed, carefully opening it while using his left hand to grab a whole of Yuri's butt cheek and spread him open.  
"Yuri… I want to make you mine…" Viktor whispered while pouring the liquid over his partner's back. As soon as the liquid hit his skin, Yuri moaned and jerked his whole body back, feeling the substance roll down his opening and then hitting his balls, dripping over his erect manhood. Was it the mixture of the cold liquid in his hot body or was it because he knew the moment he had been so scared and yet so eager to experience was finally happening?

"Are you nervous about this?" The silver-haired man asked while slightly rubbing his thumb around Yuri's entrance.  
Yuri had always been scared his whole life, he had never been a confident person, but he was determined to change when Viktor became his coach and now, he was also determined to make Viktor love him. The young man twisted his body a little towards Viktor and spoke  
"I just want you to show me everything you know about Eros, Viktor"  
It had taken so much courage for Yuri to say those words, but saying them made both him and Viktor so excited about continuing. Viktor carefully slid his index finger inside Yuri's opening, making him shiver in a blend of pain and pleasure. He bit the pillow underneath his body to muffle a scream. Viktor was even more turned one seeing his reaction after such a simple movement. He began moving his finger in and out his body in a rhythmic pattern, feeling the boy tightening his body with ever ministration. He continued going faster and deeper, taking time to admire Yuri's angled body beneath him. His whole back exposed to him, his arms spread on the bed and clutching the bed covers, his head arching back in pleasure and those muffled groans growing more intense. He could barely hold himself any longer, he knew he had to take him right there.  
"Are you ready?"  
Yuri nodded softly, feeling Viktor's fingers starting to recede from his insides, but this nod was not enough for Viktor. He squeezed the young man's butt and spread it open for him, revealing that tight opening.  
"Tell me how much you want it" It was as if Viktor became a completely different being, engulfed in passion and sexual desires. Yuri was definitely nervous of what was happening, but also his whole body needed to have Viktor inside even more than before. The sentence he uttered seemed to come directly from his core, didn't even going through his brain first. It was as if his whole body called out to Viktor.  
"I need it! Viktor… I need you inside me!"  
"Good… Yuri…" Viktor said smirking and slowly guiding his manhood to Yuri's entrance. He leaned forward and fully covered Yuri's small frame. And with that he began to slide in all of his manhood, making Yuri scream in pain, tears beginning to form on his eyes until he could feel Viktor's whole length inside. Then Viktor whispered to his ear. "I'm going to make you feel really good now"  
Viktor began slamming his erection inside Yuri, sometimes moving swift, sometimes moving slow and getting as deep as he could. He spread his cheeks open even wider and continued his ministrations, making Yuri plead with an erratic voice.  
"Viktor! Ahhh! Viktor…. Yes! Please!" Yuri could barely even keep any straight thoughts; he could not concentrate on anything else but the feeling of Viktor's manhood piercing him so deep, making his legs shake.  
"Yuri… you are so tight" Viktor said biting his lips and smashing even harder against the young man. He used his left hand to grab a hold of Yuri's nape and his right one began stroking Yuri's erection. This made the black-haired go crazy as he began to scream even more loudly. His whole body sending wild shivers and feeling as he was about to cum too.  
"Viktor… I'm going to…"  
"Yuri… Yes… Let's cum together"  
Viktor could feel Yuri orgasm as he continued to pump his erect manhood and this triggered his own. He spilled his seed inside the young man until he could no longer move.  
Yuri let his body fall down to the bed, completely exhausted. Viktor looked at the mess he had made all over Yuri and smiled, completely drained too. He leaned forward and kissed his mentee's back, then laid next to him on the bed.  
"Yuri… tomorrow… you will show me the Eros you learned just now…on the ice… and on this bed"


End file.
